oggyandthecokrochesfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The show centers on Oggy, a content and lazy, albeit very tender fat blue cat, who would usually spend his days watching TV and cooking - if it wasn't for the three roaches in the household: Joey, Dee Dee and Marky (named after members of the punk group Ramones). The trio seems to enjoy generally making Oggy's life miserable, which involves mischief ranging from (in most cases) plundering his fridge to such awkward things like hijacking the trainOggy just boarded. Oggy usually finds creatures accompanying him to the end of the episode, such as crabs, clams, a horse, a very technologically advanced child, a puppy, and an octopus. However, it's not always Oggy who wins. The cartoon itself relies on slapstick humour, much like its "ancestor", Tom and Jerry, only amplifying the level of extremities up a notch; while "traditional" slapstick cartoon characters prefer dropping anvils and pianos on each other, this show sometimes uses even buses or submarines. Despite these however, most gags are easily accessible and enjoyable for younger viewers. Since dialog is kept to a minimum the humour is entirely visual. Oggy's cousin Jack, another cat, wants to find new plans to kill Cockroches while neighbour Bob the bulldog is fed up about new accidents (which invariably have the cockroaches as the source and the cat(s) as the victim). The 30 minute show typically contains 3 episodes. The voices were all provided by Marc du Pontavice, but no spoken voice is heard, but the speaking voice was used only in the United Kingdom. However in the French version, certain voices like laughter could be used on one of the cats and later on one of the cockroaches when sped up. InGermany, witty poems relating to the screen action were dubbed over the original sound, written by German dialog editor legend Eberhard Storeck and spoken by actor Dirk Bach. In India the characters are voiced by several artists mimicking popular movie actors such as Shahrukh Khan for Oggy, Sunny Deol for Jack, Paresh Rawal, Sunil Shetty and Akshay Kumar for the cockroaches andAmrish Puri for Bob, and the voice of Rajkumar is used in a few episodes as the Loch Ness Monster in the episode "Pied Bagpiper". The voice of Nana Patekar is used as the narrator of the stories. All the characters even talk to each other, but the language used is Hindi. The dialogues used are more often based on the famous and popular dialogues of the respective actors. In 2012, a fourth season with 66 episodes (plus 4 half-hour specials) is currently in production. Oggy and the Cockroaches is currently broadcast in 151 countries and territories worldwide, making it a successful hit. Five DVDs came out in 2003 within the United States, with 12 episodes each. A French DVD boxset is available of the complete first series, 78 episodes in all plus the pilot and an episode from Season 2. In many episodes, when Oggy falls to Earth from space, it is usually shown that he falls somewhere in Africa. So, clearly Oggy lives somewhere in Africa. The design of his house, and that of his neighborhood seems to be inspired by the Long Island houses. The houses in Oggy's neighborhood are built on equi-arial rectangular plots. Only Oggy's house has a purple roof, whilst the other house's roofs are all colored reddish-orange. There is an endless bundle of staircases in Oggy's house, each one being at least a mile long. His house has endless rooms, but it only has one toilet. The walls are sometimes seen with countless spoofs of famous paintings including Mona Lisa as seen in the episode Walls Have Ears. In some episodes, his house is also shown to have two elevators. But sometimes if something is going on straight to North America or U.S.A., then Oggy lives in USA according to some episodes (like Oggy's Clone and Safari So Good). However, the episode "The Safari So Good" featured Africa that was separated from Europe and Asia, moving rapidly to America, and in "Oggy's Clone" the characters live in USA, (probably seen South, Oklahoma or Texas) when a small piece of ball goes up and falls down, going to USA. And also, the episode "Milk Diet" featured it while Oggy is fighting with a bull. Usually the earth in this series is a blue globe. Oggy usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing roaches. Although sometimes acting somewhat female (or in some cases, dressing like a maid, gardening), or male (in one episode the roaches steal his laundry bag and keep dropping a track of clothes - Oggy picks them up one-by-one, but, embarrassed, moves off screen when a brassiere becomes visible among the boxer shorts and socks). Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them, having lived with them for a long time.It was revealed in the episode "The Outsider",Oggy was terribly afraid of mice. Oggy has a Volkswagen Beetle (like Bob's) and a scooter (seen in some episodes). Whenever he finds himself alone in his house, he will eventually begin to miss the cockroaches along with their pranks. In one episode (So Lonely), he even uses a tape recorder with their laughter on it and plays their pranks on himself out of boredom. Oggy has come to realize that without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. He is voiced by Don Michael Paul Dee Dee is an ever-hungry, devour-it-all blue-bodied, orange-headed roach with green eyes. His appetite may sometimes reach insane regions, often resulting in the consumption of larger animals or other things as hyenas in one case and due to the effects of a poisonous mushroom in another case, an insect. Other instances include the fish on the wallpaper (Oggy's Clone) and a[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clownfish clownfish (Scuba Diving)]. He is known to like opera. He is voiced by Matt Hill Marky is a suave heartbreaking, grey-bodied, green-headed roach with pink eyes; he is the tallest of the three roaches and often not really doesn't care about what the two others are doing. While he originally used to love causing mischief just like the other cockroaches, he has grown to be more laid-back in later episodes, though he still enjoys hanging out with Joey and Dee Dee and cause general mayhem like he has always done. His hobby is dating girls - even puppets - and reading books. He also has bad breath, as revealed in the episode "It's a Small World" (it's debatable how he can stand it, since he couldn't stand the smell of gas in "French Fries"). He is voiced by Sam Vincent Joey, a pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and yellow left eye, is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the gang, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations, but is sometimes forced to go solo, because his companions often think his plans are stupid. He also likes to date females (usually a bee) and if he concentrates on one thing he always does it. He is also the leader of the team. He is voiced by Tony Sampson ack is the other cat in the show. He is Oggy's cousin and a complete opposite of Oggy; Jack is short-tempered, violent, arrogant - a perfect target for the roaches to annoy. He often finds himself building huge machinery such as roach-catching contraptions, most of the time resulting in backfiring. He is also very interested in chemistry (that is, the more explosive parts of it). Jack is Oggy's very close friend (he often sleeps over at Oggy's house) and neighbour (though he drives the couple of feet between their houses whenever he visits Oggy). Jack can come into Oggy's home without knocking and he often goes to see Oggy to help him against the roaches' pranks. He owns a monster truck and his telephone number is 2. He can often bully Oggy as well at times. Jack seems to be the strongest character in the show. He likes to show off, challenge the roaches and date girls – mainly Oggy's childhood friend Monica. In one episode, they seem to have a baby together and ask Oggy to babysit for their child,suggesting that they are married. But in the hindi version of the episode, Jack tells Oggy that Monica is his sister. Jack often calls Oggy as "Munna" in the Hindiversion. He is voiced by Greg Eagles, Christian A. Baranda on the Pilot Monica, Oggy's sister and Jack's love-interest. In one episode (Don't Rock the Cradle) they seem to have a child together. She visits Oggy's house every now and then. She is well known for being very active and likes to take on physical challenges such assky diving and bungee jumping. She's always seen skating around on her inline skates. Out of all the main characters, she has the least amount of appearances; even fewer than Bob. Monica has rarely appeared on screen with the cockroaches or Bob. She is voiced by Tara Strong Bob, Oggy's huge neighbor dog - though he's not mentioned in the opening credits – is one frequent star in the show. While Bob tries to live his life as quietly and calmly as possible, the next-door racket usually results in destruction of his property, for which he usually responds with pummeling one of the cats. This mostly happens off-screen, usually because the image is changed to silly wallpaper-like backgrounds; the only hint the viewer gets is fighting sounds and cat-squealing. In the episode "The Cicada and The Cockroach", he becomes friendly with Oggy after hearing the cicada's sound. In the episode "Working Cat", it is revealed his teeth and gum are entirely composed of metal. In the episode "Off Limits", Bob has portraits of Elizabeth I, Henry VIII, Anne of Cleves, andCatherine of Aragon on the walls of his house. Bob is a person who seems to have anger management issues, as he always, either, hurt Oggy, Dee Dee, Marky, Joey and Jack. But he is beaten by Oggy's robot (made by the cockroaches) in the episode of Copy Cat and in another episode (Penguin Pandemonium) by a penguin and in another episode (Jack In The Box) when Oggy makes theskeleton of Jack alive. He is also known to have a Volkswagen Beetle which was seen at the episode "Oggy and the Magic Flute" where Oggy tries to make a magic flute out of the car's muffler. he is voiced by Peter Kelamis *The hunter - appeared in "A Bird Of Ill Omen" and "Wash Dry" *The redneck(who bought Oggy's house) is a thin guy when he sees the "For rent" sign at Oggy's garden planted by the cockroaches. He appeared in "House for Rent". *The wrestler - also appeared on "House of Rent". *The hysterical boy - appeared in "A Tip For The Road" is a guy with orange hair, thin, almost-horizontal(horizontal when Oggy at the scene sees the cockroaches that they did follow him and throws the little soccer ball. He made an cameo appearance with his sons or nephews in a car in "Blue Sunday". *Sergeant grouch/The police - appeared mostly throughout the series - mainly "A Tip For The Road" (They also appeared in "Oggy's Clone", "Hip Hop Hypnosis", "The Bait Bites Back","Love And Kisses etc.) *The bodyguard - Oggy's bodyguard(no details). Only appeared in "Beware Of The Bodyguard" *The redneck father - of the cockroaches - is one nature-loving man that is good at making plants. Only appeared in "Roachy Redneck" *The angry mob - Appeared first and last: "Hip Hop Hypnosis", and "That's the Last Straw!" *The teacher - appeared in "A Tip For The Road". He is blind - he made Oggy pass the test(Despite the cockroaches make him really don't pass the test) *The fat angry guy - appeared in "Life's A Beach" when he chases Oggy for taking the blue-kind of pillow thingy(which is actually for Oggy's). He made also an appearance in"Blue Sunday" and "The Carnival's in Town" *The dinner woman - Appeared in "Jealousy", She wants a dinner party with Oggy but falls in love with Marky instead *The classmate girl/woman - Appeared in "Memory Lane" at a picture (but a kid). *The small man/boss - Appeared in "Who wants to steal a million?", He has a mustache. He made Oggy to put a cube of Euros into a place(which for burning it).And Night Watchmen too. *Oggy's grandma - Appeared in only 3 episodes - one in Season 1(debut), two in Season 3. We don't know which episode she made a much larger roll. *The aliens - Appeared in Mission to Earth, they planned to invade Earth, but sabotaged by Oggy and Joey. As a different type, also appeared in "Sea Risks" and in "Off Limits" *The Bedouin - A thirsty man appeared in 3 Wishes and Your Out. *The driver - Appeared mostly through the series - first seen in French Fries. He was shrunk due to Joey using an enchanted telescope that can grow/shrink things(This scene was in"Inside Out" from Season 3) *The ducks - Appeared in 2 episodes(the two episodes have different colors for their feathers)The first being Occupied, second Duck Soup. *The witch - Appeared in "Inside Out" *The cartoon soldier - Appeared only in "Cartoon Lesson". *The kangaroo - Appeared in Night Watchmen, Cartoon Lesson(He was a cartoon animal in Cartoon Lesson) *The neighbour - appeared in The Neighbor's Cat. *The bee - First appearance - Oggy's Diet, Second Appearance - Honeymoon, Third Appearance - The Cicada and the Cockroach(The biggest roll was Unknown if Honeymoon or The Cicada and the Cockroach. *The roach eater - appeared in Castaway Cats. He and his dog kidnapped the cockroaches while Oggy and Jack are on the other side of the island. *The fat guy/owner of Scuba Diving - appeared in Scuba Diving, the cockroaches have draw at his face; making him mad at Oggy and Jack *The pilots - appeared but tied up in Rock n'Roll Altitude. Tied up by the cockroaches. *Old Jack - appeared first in The Time Machine, second Oggy Van Winkle. *Old Oggy - appeared first in Oggy Van Winkle. *Old Cockroaches - appeared first in The Time Machine, second Oggy Van Winkle. *Oggy's great fish - a fish that is similar to Oggy - seen in Hide and Sick *The guard - appeared in "Crazy Shopping" is a fat guy with a uniform that kicked Oggy out. *The hedgehog - is a animal in "Saving Private DeeDee" who adopted Deedee. *The snake(Boa Constrictor) - Appeared in "Warning! Boa on the run!" is a snake like Deedee which is an eating machine. *Sam - A Farmer like creature with a Banjo that appeared and killed by Jack in "The Dictator. *The Snails - there was only one snail, until Oggy got an female snail for him. only appeared in "Oggy Goes Snailing". *The Crab - is a crab with whom; the cockroaches aren't doing any good.Appeared in "Oggy's Crab". *The driving teacher - a deaf and blind man who is Oggy's driving teacher.He appeared in "A Tip For The Road"; but there was a man sitting on the backseat of the car which may be the real teacher. *The Driving student - he appeared in "A Tip For The Road"; but he may be the teacher as in the Hindi version at the end of the episode; he cries out and runs;"I will not take driving lessons anymore!!I will not take driving...!"